


Letterman Jacket

by inariake



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inariake/pseuds/inariake
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post about Jarchie kissing. Written at 2:30 AM so don't mind the ranty style of writing.





	

Neither had noticed the ever lessening distance between them, and upon realizing it, neither one minded. It actually was quite the opposite of that, Jughead decided, trailing his arms from Archie’s biceps to his shoulders and finally to his back, bunching up the material of the letterman jacket in his hands. In response to this fluid movement Archie moved his hands to embrace the front of Jughead’s own jacket, pulling him closer as well.

Their foreheads pressed together and shaky breaths were exchanged as they looked, but didn’t look at each other, because four of their senses had been replaced by only one, and that one was the ability to feel- Jughead felt everything that was happening, from the slight pull of Archie’s grip on his jacket to the soft breaths landing on his own lips to the way his beanie was one bit closer to falling off but he didn’t care, because there was so much else to focus on, so many more important things.

“Jug-” Archie started, but Jughead wouldn’t let him interrupt this moment, he wouldn’t, because this was what he really needed right now and unless Archie actually minded that, he was going to have it.  
“Shut up, Archie.” He murmured, and Archie did, and Archie let out a nervous breath and smiled, also in a nervous way, as their lips moved closer together.

It was with closed mouths, it was innocent, but it was what they both craved. There was a hunger within both of them, but it wasn’t a desperate one, and it could be satisfied without anything beyond soft lip on lip contact and that’s exactly how they ended up standing for the next half minute or so; with connected lips that were only slightly moving, causing no real friction and no need to take anything any further than it had begun with.

As they parted, Jughead smiled and relaxed his hands around Archie’s letterman jacket, and Archie did the same with Jughead’s, but they didn’t create any further distance and the toes of their shoes still pressed against the other’s and they just stood there, and for a while they gazed and imagined another kiss before they had another kiss, and just felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after two AM, which is why it's so... I don't even know what this is.


End file.
